1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) and electric water heater and more particularly to an improved LPG and electric water heater including a water tank a conical LPG combustion chamber having a plurality of water conduits therein and a separate electric heater within the water tank for providing alternative heating sources to heat the water in the water tank, a control box for converting the heating source for the operation of the water heater, and sensors for sensing the temperature of the water in the water tank, whereby the water heater may selectively use LPG or electric power for efficiently heating the water therein. For example, to start the water heater and use it in day time, LPG may be used, and for use at night time, an electric source may be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of water heaters are known in the art and have a plurality of depressions therein. However, such water heaters require a fuel for heating the water therein, such as for example, coal, briquettes, kerosene, or gasoline. While such fuels are inexpensive compared with electric power, they cause problems such as pollution, toxication, and the like. On the other hand, while electric power is expensive, there are none above problems. Furthermore, since such water heaters have a water tank with a complex structure and are difficult to operate, such water heaters have proven to be unpractical for various purposes. Such water heaters are disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication Nos. 71-1,368, 87-107, 87-2,741, and 87-1,688.